Dispensers for issuing or broadcasting air-entrained powders commonly direct one or more relatively high velocity streams of air or gas through or across a bed of powdered material. The high velocity air causes some of the powdered material to be issued at relatively high velocity from such dispensers.
It will be understood by persons skilled in the art that high velocity discharge of powdered material causes material to be blown all over the general region of use rather than settling on the specific area intended to be powdered. Such general blowing about is highly undesirable with respect to dispensing, for instance, personal or feminine deodorant powders.
The present invention enables dispensing air-entrained powders at relatively low velocity. That is, the present invention enables powders to be dispensed softly and gently in puffs of low velocity air so that the bulk of dispensed powder is applied to the specific area or areas intended to be powdered rather than being blown all over the general region of use.
Some representative prior art powder dispensers are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,162 which issued Dec. 13, 1922 to Thomas C. Holmes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,138 which issued Apr. 10, 1923 to Samuel Bernstein, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,977 which issued Apr. 24, 1951 to Leo R. Kundtz et al. However, none of these has solved all of the problems associated with dispensing air-entrained powders in the manner of the present invention.